


24 Hours A Day 🕑 Two AM (Inuyama)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [3]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Hey, Y/N!” Inuyama cried.“Why the hell did you – ” yawn ” – call me out here at two in the freaking morning?”
Relationships: Inuyama/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕑 Two AM (Inuyama)

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Inuyama ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Hey, Y/N!” Inuyama cried.

“Why the hell did you – ” _yawn_ ” – call me out here at two in the freaking morning?” You growled through your yawn, eye twitching in annoyance at the older male that stood before you.

Inuyama started to cry, alligator tears pouring down his cheeks. His leather-clad arm concealed his eyes as his free hand slapped down onto your shoulder multiple times. “Mah dogs are lonely! They need their boss back!”

You sweatdropped. “Why do you always have to be so dramatic?”

He didn’t stop crying. “My life is over!”

You could only sigh, patting his back awkwardly.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
